


Sweety Boy

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Crying, Dom Choi Yeonjun, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Choi Beomgyu, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: У Бомгю оральная фиксация. Ёнджун предлагает ему очевидное решение.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 7





	Sweety Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heondreds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sweety Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977274) by [heondreds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds). 



> The translation duplicated on AO3 for the super lovely author<3

Это просто омерзительно, когда во время учёбы им приходится использовать ручки с пожёванными концами. Довольно неловко каждый раз, когда техперсонал жалуется на следы укусов на микрофонных проводах. Безумно раздражает, когда Бомгю пытается говорить и одновременно что-то пережёвывать. Но всё это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что когда Ёнджун однажды вечером любезно одалживает Бомгю свой свитер, на следующее утро он получает его обратно с крошечными дырочками от зубов на обоих манжетах, всё ещё влажных от чужой слюны.

— Бомгю! — окликнул его Ёнджун, когда парень зашёл в их комнату для занятий. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой.

Изначально Ёнджун планировал позаниматься в одиночестве, но в то злосчастное утро, глядя на свой испорченный свитер с такой болью и отчаянием во взгляде, он моментально принял решение попросить Бомгю присоединиться к нему на этот раз.

— Конечно, — Бомгю приветливо ему улыбнулся и с лёгкостью сел рядом. — И о чём же?

Ёнджун молча залез в свой рюкзак, чтобы вытащить оттуда свитер и положить его на стол со сложенными рукавами сверху. Бомгю проследил за ним взглядом и сглотнул.

— Хён… — начал он, но Ёнджун поднял ладонь, и Бомгю тут же виновато поджал губы.

— Дело не только в моём свитере. Просто… Понимаешь, само по себе это довольно плохо, и это происходит с тобой уже долгое время. Ты постоянно что-то тянешь в рот. Всякие вещи, которые для этого не предназначены. Я не понимаю, зачем. Это же отвратительно. Из-за этого многие наши личные вещи приходят в негодность. Это абсолютно _негигиенично_ , в конце концов! Бомгю, ты хочешь заболеть? Что с тобой? У тебя есть _необходимость_ постоянно что-то иметь во рту?

Нижняя губа Бомгю задрожала, будто бы он был готов вот-вот расплакаться.

— Хён, я не… Я не знаю. Прости меня. Я перестану, обещаю.

— Тогда почему ты не остановился, когда прокусывал чёртовы дырки в моём свитере? — вздохнул Ёнджун.

Бомгю поник и ссутулился, и словно стал выглядеть меньше из-за этого.

— Я не думаю, что ты сделал это специально, ведь так? Ты понимаешь, что не должен так поступать, но ничего не можешь с собой поделать.

— Я просто перестану, хён. Я больше не буду этого делать, — неразборчиво пробормотал Бомгю.

Он посмотрел на лежавший на столе разорванный свитер и от волнения мягко втянул в рот нижнюю губу, смачивая её слюной. Ёнджун невольно вздрогнул от увиденного.

— Ты кусаешь губы, Бомгю, — указал он, и Бомгю тут же выпустил её изо рта с едва слышимым _приятным влажным звуком_. Она уже покраснела и немного распухла. — Ты даже не замечаешь этого за собой. И как же ты тогда перестанешь?

Бомгю боялся поднять на парня взгляд, предпочитая разглядывать поверхность стола. Он моргал чуть быстрее обычного. Ёнджун спокойно наблюдал за тем, как Бомгю упрямо сжал челюсти, отчего на его красивом лице проступили желваки. После чего у него немного приоткрылись и тут же сомкнулись губы, будто бы он снова боролся с желанием пожевать что-либо. Как бы то ни было, Ёнджун не мог взгляда отвести от чужих губ.

— Чёрт, это дико сводит меня с ума, — прошептал Ёнджун, глядя на покрасневшие губы Бомгю, что практически затуманили его разум одним своим существованием. — Я действительно…

Секунда, и Ёнджун уже не помнил, что только что хотел сказать. Слова застыли на его губах, стоило только Бомгю высунуть язык, чтобы облизать губы, и затем его нижняя губа снова оказалась во рту. Бомгю прикусил передними зубами мягкую плоть, прежде чем вспомнить об этом и перестать. Вот теперь он явно пытался не заплакать.

Ёнджун подумал, что Бомгю и правда _ничего не мог с этим поделать_. К щекам старшего прилил жар, и когда он только открыл рот, то вообще не думал над тем, что скажет.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе?

— Как? — Бомгю нахмурился и всё же перевёл на него непонимающий взгляд.

 _«Сейчас или никогда»_ , — подумал Ёнджун и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть как-то унять сильное сердцебиение.

— Опустись на колени.

— Что? — Бомгю округлил глаза и приоткрыл губы, сгорая от смущения.

— Просто сделай это.

По правде говоря, Ёнджун ожидал от него хоть какого-то сопротивления. Ожидал, что Бомгю откажет и попросит перестать валять дурака, может, ударит его или молча выйдет из кабинета, да всё, что угодно. Однако он никак не ожидал, что Бомгю соскользнёт со своего стула и покорно встанет на колени рядом со стулом Ёнджуна, глядя на него снизу вверх. Его глаза определённо начали слезиться.

— Подойди сюда, — жестом руки Ёнджун указал перед собой, на место под столом.

Бомгю без колебаний подполз к нему и проскользнул между его разведённых ног.

— Хён? — неуверенно позвал Бомгю дрогнувшим голосом, но не стал больше пытаться хоть что-нибудь произнести вслух.

Ёнджун никак не может поверить в то, что Бомгю действительно это делает. Хотя он едва ли может поверить, что делает это сам.

Знакомым для них обоих жестом он провёл ладонью по светлым волосам Бомгю, пропуская их между пальцев, и убрал его волосы за ухо; а потом потянулся к пуговице на своих джинсах. Бомгю следил за ним не моргая, пока Ёнджун медленно их расстегнул и вжикнул молнией. Он немного приподнял бёдра, чтобы ему было легче освободить свой полувозбуждённый член от стягивающей грубой ткани. Его сердце сильно билось в груди, когда он надавил кончиками пальцев на головку через тонкую ткань боксеров и погладил себя по всей длине, сжимая тонкими пальцами ствол и тихо выдыхая. Ёнджун разрывался между собственным возбуждением и лёгким беспокойством по поводу реакции Бомгю — его беспрекословное подчинение не оставляло старшему и шанса на осознание реальности происходящего.

Он не мог в совершенстве считать эмоции и внутренние переживания по одному лишь выражению лица Бомгю. Он выглядел довольно расстроенным, однако Бомгю прекрасно знал, как сказать «нет». Он мог остановить Ёнджуна в любой момент, но до сих пор так и не сделал этого, и Ёнджун воспринял это как зелёный свет. Он приспустил боксеры, ловко перехватывая ладонью вставший член, и принялся медленно надрачивать, изводя себя и размазывая большим пальцем несколько вязких прозрачных капель предэякулята по головке.

— Открой ротик, детка.

Бомгю моргнул, и слёзы, наконец, покатились вниз по его щекам. Затем он облизал свои розовые губы и послушно приоткрыл их. Ёнджун прерывисто выдохнул.

— Хороший мальчик.

Ёнджун почувствовал, как сладкая дрожь возбуждения прошлась от низа живота до середины бёдер, когда Бомгю молча позволил ему держать свою голову за затылок и направлять. Он поднял обе руки на бёдра парня, чтобы несильно сжать их пальцами и дразняще провести по ним короткими ногтями, пока его губы поймали горячий член и, нежно обволакивая, сомкнулись на головке. Ёнджун ощутимо вздрогнул и несдержанно застонал, стоило младшему смело попробовать отсосать. Бомгю аккуратно обхватил ладонью твёрдый член и оголил головку, тут же проводя языком от середины вверх до уздечки.

Ёнджун слегка подтолкнул его, шёпотом прося взять глубже, и когда Бомгю смог без малейших признаков дискомфорта пропустить в рот чуть больше половины, парень перестал давить на его затылок и вместо этого ласково погладил Бомгю по щеке в надежде, что это прикосновение поможет ему расслабиться и даст понять, что он всё делает правильно.

Бомгю плотнее обхватил губами член, стараясь быть осторожнее с зубами, и надавил снизу языком, позволяя головке скользить по нёбу. Он глубоко вдохнул носом и начал сосать сильнее, чуть быстрее двигая головой и сглатывая избыток слюны во рту. Его нерешительность и неопытность отошли на второй план, когда, разгорячённый своей властью над старшим, Бомгю нетерпеливо наклонил голову, пытаясь принять больше. Ёнджун не смог сдержать громкого стона, когда влажный и горячий язык парня так грязно и жадно вылизывал его по всей длине, когда пальцы Бомгю то нежно гладили и тут же быстро надрачивали ему, то сжимали основание его члена, не позволяя так быстро кончить.

— Тебе нравится отсасывать? — спросил Ёнджун, задыхаясь в попытке сдержать стоны, и нежно провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке и линии челюсти Бомгю.

Ёнджун ещё никогда не ощущал чей бы то ни было рот на своём члене, но теперь он задался вопросом, сколько же он теперь сможет прожить без этого убийственного чувства. Он прикоснулся и надавил большим пальцем на нижнюю губу Бомгю, чувствуя, как она растягивалась и становилась тоньше каждый раз, как парень опускал голову. Бомгю всё ещё был мягок и податлив, когда Ёнджун проник пальцем в его рот для того, чтобы просто почувствовать эту мягкость и тесноту другой частью тела.  
Бомгю шмыгнул носом, когда новая слеза упала с кончиков ресниц. Ёнджун вытащил палец и стёр её.

— Мне нужно немного освежить память, — сказал он, намекая на оставленный учебный материал, и погладил Бомгю по щеке, пока тот не отстранился и поднял на него затуманенный похотью взгляд. Не только слезами. — Останешься ради меня?

Бомгю ничего не ответил — просто закрыл глаза и прислонился щекой к одетому бедру парня. На этот раз Бомгю вернул его член в рот, лениво посасывая и стимулируя рукой. Его губы казались более расслабленными, чем раньше. Ёнджун продолжил гладить его одной рукой по голове, щекам и подбородку, спускаясь к шее, а в другую взял ручку, ту самую, которую основательно пожевал Бомгю, и вернулся к учебнику перед собой.

Младший так хорошо и приятно передавал тепло своего тела и рта… Ёнджун едва смог сосредоточиться и начать что-то выписывать из учебника. И даже то, что случайный отсос превратился в активный ранее минет, не умаляло возбуждения — парень чувствовал нежность изгибов и движений языка под своим членом, покоящимся во рту. Бомгю казался расслабленным, спокойным и довольным. Если бы он перестал сопеть, то Ёнджун подумал бы, что он каким-то образом умудрился заснуть.

Ёнджун тихо хмыкнул, перевернул страницу и подумал, что _давно стоило бы использовать рот Бомгю именно таким образом_. Вскоре они оба смогут к этому привыкнуть.


End file.
